


Meaningful Valentine's Day

by Cicide76536



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, I just wrote without thinking, M/M, and shitty writing because I'm tired and bad in english, anyways happy valentines day!, it's friends' day in Finland so ayy, with a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicide76536/pseuds/Cicide76536
Summary: Fenris never thought much of Valentine's day until he noticed it meant much for a certain mage - a mage he had had a crush on several months now.





	Meaningful Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> 20434 mistakes ahead, be ready. I'm tired but wanted to make something!!!

Ugh, why did he bother?

Fenris had ran around the store for what felt like hours. Why? Because he somehow couldn’t just keep serious and let Anders wallow in his own sadness. Valentine’s day – ugh, what a stupid day. It never bothered Fenris, but it seemed to be a big thing for the specific mage.

Yesterday they had all been drinking in Hanged Man, although Anders had been the only one who hadn’t even touched alcohol. He just drank water and looked more miserable than earlier.

“What is it, Blondie?” Varric had asked. “You have lost more money than Merrill and Maker knows she had never won any game.”

“It’s nothing”, Anders had just murmured back and dropped his cards on the table. Isabela had smirked at him then.

“Aww, poor Anders is just sad he doesn’t have anyone to buy him flowers tomorrow.”

Anders had given her a dark look. “It’s not that, I don’t care about Valentine’s day.”

“But you do, you are a hopeless romantic. Hawke, what if you take Anders to a date?”

Marian had just laughed and shaken his head. “I thought you, me and Merrill were going to a dinner then…”

“Ah yes, true… Aveline!”

“Don’t try it, you know I am married.” Anders looked like he was more relieved by that than sad.

“…Right, Varric?”

“Uh oh, even if I find Blondie pretty, I have spared my whole night for Bianca only.”

Isabela had bitten her lip and smirked. “Well, perhaps Fenris has a day off then? Say, elf, would you cheer up our pretty mage?”

Fenris had only then turned his face towards Anders – though it wasn’t like he hadn’t glanced at the man beside him through the day. Anders was attractive – he had always been and Fenris was a fool if he didn’t admit it. Yet, there was no possibility that Anders would like him back.

Before Fenris could even think of his answer, Anders shook his head and stood up. “I don’t want you to make fool of me, Bela. Besides, I have work tomorrow so I should go.” And with that, he had taken his jacket and walked out of the door.

 

 

And now, Fenris was trying to find something to bring to the mage. He had compared different roses and tulips together, trying to choose the best bouquet out of them. Finally he had chosen roses that were yellow – it wouldn’t be romantic, wouldn’t it? Red would be suggestive, pink would be … well, _pink_. And white was just melancholic, so yellow it is.

But it wasn’t enough. His next challenge was with the candy section. He knew Anders ate chocolate as much as Fenris drank wine, but he didn’t want to buy him some dull chocolate. What if Anders had allergies? What if Fenris picked something he wouldn’t like? What if-

Why the hell was this so hard?

Fenris sighed and looked down, biting his lips. He didn’t even have a real reason to do this. He just wanted the mage to, what?

He wanted Anders to love him.

But that wouldn’t ever happen. Fenris sighed again and felt like giving up. The roses in his hands felt suddenly cold. This was all pointless and Anders would probably think this as idiotic. He would think Fenris was making fun of him and then everything would be ruined.

Besides, they would never work out. He was silent, grumpy, calm. And Anders was… Maker, Anders was everything. He was always smiling, his eyes bright like sunflowers and gold. His jokes were funny even if Fenris didn’t want to admit it to him. He was clever and caring, and when he was excited, he tend to bounce up and down like a kitten.

Like a kitten…

Fenris stopped before a shelf that had fluffy stuffed animals on it, one of them catching his eye immediately. It was an orange cat with green glimmering eyes, and it was biting a heart-shaped tiny pillow with the most adorable little teeth. It was perfect.

Without waiting anymore, Fenris grabbed the toy and ran to the cashier, quickly grabbing a chocolate bar with him. The cashier smiled at him when he approached.

“Lovely presents!” she told him. “I bet she’ll give you a lot of kisses!”

Kisses. Would Anders kiss him?

“Yes, uh-… he-… that would-… Yes.” He didn’t even hear the price of his purchases through his running thoughts.

“Have a nice day!” the cashier told him as he took the flowers and the toy and ran out to his car. Kissing Anders. Would they kiss? Would they do something more?

He was swimming so deep in his thoughts that suddenly he just realized he had arrived in Anders’ apartment. He quickly jumped out of the car with his presents and ran to the door, ringing the doorbell twice.

And then he waited.

And waited.

 

And suddenly he felt like he was doing the biggest mistake ever.

How desperate he looked – standing outside Anders’ door with a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed animal, waiting to get a kiss from a man who would never love him. And since Anders didn’t answer, it meant-… It meant-

Suddenly he heard hurried footsteps behind the door and someone started fumbling with the door. Anders yanked the door open, confusion shining from his face.

“Maker’s Breath, I thought the doorbell sound came from the TV! I’m so sorry-.. Fenris?”

It seemed that Anders was utterly surprised to find him standing behind this door. Of course, he was waiting for someone else.

“I-.. sorry if I disappointed you”, he just said and almost threw the flowers to Anders’ hands, he didn’t know what to do with them.

Anders looked at the flowers, his mouth slightly open.

“Fenris, what-? What is this?”

Fenris couldn’t breathe. He was a fool.

“I thought it was Valentine’s day”, he mumbled and pushed the chocolate bar to Anders’ another free hand. When Anders didn’t answer, he felt his ears droop.

“This was a bad idea”, he whispered mostly to himself. “I am a fool, I do not know how to celebrate this, or why. I shall bother you no mo-“

“Hold on, what’s that!” Anders yelled and pressed his hand on Fenris’ shoulder. Fenris had almost forgotten the stuffed animal he was holding under his elbow. If the flowers weren’t enough to embarrass himself…

But Anders’ voice was so full of hope, as if he was a child seeing his birthday cake. “Is-.. is that for me?”

“Uh, yes”, Fenris muttered silently and gently held the toy closer to Anders. The mage gently took it in his hands, looking at those shiny glittery eyes and soft teeth holding the soft heart-shaped pillow. He looked as he was going to cry, but those were going to be tears of joy.

“I- I don’t know what to say, I-… You didn’t have to-“

“Don’t”, Fenris whispered and found himself smiling. The mage liked them. He was happy. His work was done then. He sighed slowly and turned to leave. “I guess I should be leaving.”

“Wait!” Anders shouted and took a step closer, clutching the toy closer to his chest. He looked nervous, but after he swallowed his lips turned into a soft smile. “I was wondering if you would like to have a drink? I have some wine…”

The hope in the mage’s voice made Fenris smile again. “Thank you, but I shouldn’t drink since I came here with a car.”

“Well, you don’t have to leave today…” Anders pressed his chin closer to his chest, almost trying to hide behind the roses. He was blushing.

And so was Fenris.

“Well, I suppose I could… stay for some time then”, Fenris offered and took slow steps towards him. Anders’ smile grew bigger as he invited Fenris inside the hallway. And as soon as they got inside, Anders put the flowers on the table with the toy, and without waiting anymore, he threw his hands around Fenris.

“Thank you”, he whispered against Fenris’ neck. “Thank you so much for thinking about me.”

Fenris returned the embrace, breathing in Anders’ smell – elfroot, cinnamon and chocolate. “You are important, Anders”, he just answered, even if it was hard to say out loud. But he knew Anders loved it. He loved when people said what they thought.

“And so are you, more than that”, Anders whispered and pulled back, only to press his lips against Fenris’.

And after that, the Valentine’s Day meant so much more to Fenris, and to Anders.


End file.
